masou_gakuen_hxhfandomcom-20200223-history
Yurisia Farandole
Yurishia Farandole (ユリシア・ファランドール Yurishia Farandōru) is one of the main heroines of the Masō Gakuen HxH light novel, manga, and anime. Yurishia is the ace of America. Appearance Yurishia is a beautiful young woman with typical features of Caucasian descent, having blonde hair, blue eyes, and white skin. She has extremely large breasts. She looks more mature compared to her age. Kizuna described her as glamorous and perfect. Her Heart Hybrid Gear looks like a protector with beautiful material. The sleek surface reflects the surrounding light and gold lines of light is running inside it. It has a small surface area which makes one feel uneasy whether it could really accomplish its role as a protector. There is also weapons integrated on the back and around the waist. The two large units stretching out from the back, the Differential Frames (Offensive Mobile Particle Engine) divides the energy they produce for propulsive power and the particle cannon. The units has a mobile style where Yurisia can move them freely using her will, leaving no blind spot for her. Personality She has a clumsy and somewhat big-sister personality. Everyone in Ataraxia respects and adores her as a princess. Yurishia is very confident in her abilities and is not afraid to take on a lot of opponents all alone. At first she is quite cold to Kizuna like most of the girls but later after he saved her from an enemy by risking his own life, she started to develop feelings for him and starts to open up to him little by little. As every ordinary girl she likes to go on dates as seen when she went with Kizuna to shops, and restaurants. She also blushes when Kizuna compliments her. She holds her position of ace in very high regards and will do anything to live up to her status as one of the strongest students in Ataraxia. Yurisia also has a unique way of speaking by dragging out the end of her words. When Kizuna and Yurisia were in simulator it was revealed that Yurisia likes S&M acts, she also becomes more submissive when she is alone with Kizuna unlike her usual personality. History Background Plot 'Volume 1' Powers & Abilities Abilities and Skills *'Immense Speed': Yurisia is known to be one of the fastest students in Ataraxia, along with Hayuru. Equipment Heart Hybrid Gear: Yurisia's Heart Hybrid Gear is Cross. Yurisia has excellent long-range attacks, and an overwhelming offensive powers. The weapons of her almost have a will of it's own. They also have extreme destructive capabilities. Almost higher than any other Heart Hybrid Gear. *'Particle Cannons': Yurisia uses Particle Cannons as her main weapon of choice, she can also easily control them with her mind. *'Hell Fire': Yurisia uses Cross's full bombardment and carries an all-out fire focusing on one point. This ability is able to destroy an A-class Brigand without much effort. Corruption Armament: *'Crosshead': Crosshead is the only close range weapon of her HHG, having a range of only one meter, but it's power is overwhelming. Trivia *Yurisia has killed more than 300 Brigand's already. *Yurisia hails from America. *Her measurements are: B105 W62 H98 Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Female Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters